undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annberlin Junichi (DA)
Annberlin Junichi (birth name Keita), better known as Ann, is a cut character in Dead Awakened. Notes Annberlin's cut didn't come easy. First and foremost, she was conceived from the discovery of model Kiko Mizuhara. Yes, I admit I had a crush on her, but I could also use more Asian presence in the story... so I gave her a cool name and added her to the story. Unfortunately, down the line, her being a gimmick character surfaced. She really was nothing more than a pretty face with a cool name. I tried to give her a role in the storyline, but it was so minor other existing characters could've taken it. I still won't deny her coolness, so I handed her off to Vauseman. But her future there isn't looking bright, either... so for now, Ann will linger in writing limbo. I won't rule out a cameo of her though, for sure. Storyline plans Ann and her father, both Japanese natives, live in America because of her father's bank ownership in California. She would struggle with creating an identity as a Japanese-American, eventually deciding on a brooding, posh, yet non-judgemental individual as she matured. She would develop feelings for Martineya Hyunji, a classmate of hers, and the two would start a slow, yet stable relationship together. Ann would later learn that she is indirectly involved in crime when her father is targeted and killed by hitmen. Left with a concise will, Ann inherits the mansion she lives in. Through his death, she confirms her father's criminal background and finally answers her keen interest in organized crime (rooting from the city's history). She would use what remaining resources she has in pinning down who is involved from all sides; to the point that she unknowingly gains attention from the same people that murdered her father. She is forced to flee the city and live a normal life, taking the final lifeline her father left her; her older cousin in Los Angeles. Ann would return to college with the assistance of her cousin, garnering a new perspective in life as a college student without disposable income. But she would never truly realize this life when she is killed by a hitman, and arranging her crime scene as a suicide. Background It is a wonder how a person like Keita Junichi--Annberlin--attends community college with a six-figure income; of course, it is not her making this income, but her stepfather, the only other member of her family. Annberlin is barely known in the school; in fact, it was she who chose this dismissive, distant reputation among her peers. Ann's own thoughts as a loner has turned against her, as she often keeps to herself in fear of being judged. Understandably so, as Annberlin falls into a class bracket much higher than her fellow alumni. But is it truly something to keep hidden? Characteristics Ann can seem condescending and distant at first glance. She is very choosy of her crowd, mostly because of the fear of being discriminated as a shallow, rich person. Her introversion and tendencies to be alone works to her advantage at times, but never helps her social side. Appearances Ann's debut was in Episode 2. Trivia *Annberlin will rise again in the second volume of The New Nationals. Her character has been completely reworked to fit with the story's theme, retaining only a few aspects of her original storyline. Category:Characters Category:Dead Awakened Category:LGBT Category:Dead Awakened Cancelled Characters